As media content providers have expanded and continue to expand the media content choices available to users by way of set-top box devices and other types of media content access devices, it has become more difficult for users of such devices to locate media content that actually interests the user. For example, a user may have access to hundreds or even thousands of channels by way of a set-top box device, but be interested in only a small fraction of the media content programs offered by way of these channels. Hence, the user may have to either channel surf through a relatively large number of channels or scroll through many pages of an on-screen program guide before finding a media content program in which he or she is interested. Not only is this cumbersome and time-consuming for the user, but it may result in missed viewing opportunities, which, in turn, may lead to reduced revenue for the television network service provider.